The Cute Things In Life
by Kaiisan
Summary: AU. Chad's life was boring until the new girl arrived and befriended him and the others. Now he can't stop thinking about her! When Tsubaki finds herself in trouble, Chad is determined to rescue her, every time. Cuteness overload. ChadXOc. T for swearing! /discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cute Things in Life.**

**Summary: AU. Chad's life was boring until the new girl arrived and befriended him and the others. Now he can't stop thinking about her! When Tsubaki finds herself in trouble, Chad is determined to rescue her, every time. Cuteness overload. ChadXOc.**

* * *

><p>Chad sat in his usual place, right at the back by the window. His headphones were in and he wasn't paying attention, until Ochi-sensai clapped her hands and shouted:<p>

"Alright, class! We have a new student joining us today."

Ochi-sensai stood by the classroom door. "She hasn't got a uniform yet, or any textbooks so please give her a warm welcome and share your things! Come on in, Tsubaki!"

Many heads turned to face the doorway. From where he was sitting, Chad could see the door just fine. He took off his headphones. They heard humming from down the hallway, but no-one appeared. Ochi-sensai frowned a little and stuck her head out of the door way.

"Tsubaki! Come in and stop day-dreaming!"

A few people sniggered, which quieted when Ochi-sensai came back in, followed by a girl.

The sniggering stopped. A few jaws dropped. Even Chad's eyes widened.

There, standing next to their teacher, was a very pretty young girl. Like Sensai had said, she had no uniform; instead she had on a white sleeveless top, a grey skirt (with two black stripes around the bottom) that stopped around mid-thigh, thigh-high white socks and plain black flats. A simple black beaded beacklace hung around her neck. Her hair was long and wavy, a rich, dusty blonde/brown colour, apart from one thick strand on the right side of her face which was dark red and loosely pinned back by a red bow. Her fringe covered most of her left eye. She was still humming faintly, hands clasped behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet. She had a small, contented smile on her face as she gazed out of the window.

Chad could not believe his eyes. He knew about his slight obsession with cute things but...this girl topped them all.

Ochi-sensai clapped her hands loudly, startling everyone out of their trance. "Please introduce yourself." she smiled at the girl.

"Ok! My name's Tsubaki Ryūka*, that's Camellia Dragon Blossom in English."

Chad loved the sound of her voice. Light and cheery, filled with enough warmth to warm the darkest of hearts.

"Let's see, about me. I've just turned 16, and I moved here yesterday with my mom, step-dad and step-sister, which is why I don't have a uniform or textbooks yet." she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. A couple guys (Keigo included) sighed a little. Keigo's nose was dripping blood and Mizuiro was handing him a tissue.

"I like English, Maths and Art. I'm not that sporty but I like Athletics because I'm good at running and I have lots of stamina."

"She must be good in bed then," one of the meaner boys, Hiraku, whispered loudly to his mates. They sniggered and nudged each other. Chad felt his temper rise but he controlled it.

"Um, I don't really know what else to say," Tsubaki laughed. "Oh! My step-sister will be joining the school tomorrow, because she was feeling ill today! Her name is Raina Kurabara* and she'll be in our class even though she's two years younger than me!"

"How's that possible?" Ichigo spoke up from next to Chad for the first time.

"Well, she's really smart, so she did some exams so that she could skip a year." Tsubaki smiled.

"Sounds a lot like Toshirou here," Ichigo waved his hand at the white-haired prodigy.

"That's Hitsugaya-kun to you!" Toshirou sighed when the orange-haired boy simply stuck his tongue out at him.

"Um, that's really all I can say." Tsubaki smiled faintly, blushing. Every time she smiled, it felt as though the whole room had brightened.

"Okay, find a free seat and borrow someone's book." Sensai shooed her among the seats. At once there was a chorus of boys trying to get her to sit next to them.

"Sit by me, Ryūka-chan!"

"Ryūka-chan! Please sit by me!"

"Ryūka-chan~!"

"Oh, thank you, but I think I'll sit alone at this desk so that my sister can sit next to me." Tsubaki politely declined, sitting at the empty desk and directly in front of Chad. As soon as Sensai started up the lesson, she turned around to face him.

"Hi, could I borrow a pen and some paper? And maybe a text book," she blushed, as if she was embarrassed.

"Sure," Ichigo answered, as all Chad could do was gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. He jumped when Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs, making Tsubaki giggle.

"S-sorry." Chad murmured, handing her a few sheets of paper and a fountain pen.

"'S'okay. Thank you...um..?"

"Sado Yasutora."

"...Sado-kun." Tsubaki smiled warmly, and suddenly Chad's boring day brightened. Then she turned to his desk mate, who handed her a textbook. "And you are..?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, at your service, Ryūka-chan." Ichigo smirked.

"Please, we're friends now! You two can call me Tsubaki-san," Tsubaki giggled and turned back to face the front. Within moments the pen sat unused on the table as she gazed out of the window, her chin resting in the palm of her left hand, elbow supported by the table. Chad too, stared out of the window, but his thoughts remained on the girl infront of him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tsubaki = a type of flower, Camellia I think. It's scentless.<strong>

***Ryūka = Dragon Blossom**

**Raina is a Japanese Girl's name.**

***Kurabara = Dark Rose**

**Lemme know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely people! ^^ **

**You know, I was so surprised when I got a review almost instantly after posting this? I'm so glad you like it! :3**

**I noticed that Chad/Oc stories don't get as much credibility as they should, so I'm going to work hard on this! :D**

**Also, I noticed that Chad will be slightly OOC, seeing as I'm going to have to make him talk a bit more than usual ^^;**

**Anyways, ramble ramble!**

**links of Tsubaki and Raina will be up SOON! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CTL:2<strong>

"Sado-kun!"

Turning, Chad noticed Tsubaki running towards them through the gate. She seemed to be dragging some boy...?

"Morning, Tsubaki-san." he greeted her warmly.

"Mornin'." Ichigo nodded.

"Good morning!" Tsubaki puffed, coming to a stop beside them. She had her uniform now; though she left the top button undone and wore her bow/tie loose, she still had her necklace and hair bow on. Today she had a small braid on the right side of her face that included the red-dyed part; the rest of her hair was loose and wavy. She tugged on the arm of the kid next to her. "Don't be shy, Raina!"

"I told you, I don't wanna make any friends." A dark yet feminine voice growled. Chad flicked his hair out of his eyes to get a better look at Tsubaki's step-sister.

Raina...was different. For a start, she was quite short and was wearing a modified version of the uniform; waist-tight bootcut pants that were baggy and slightly worn at the bottom, a woman's blouse with the top button undone, and the boy's grey jacket, which looked good on her, albeit being a little too big.

Her hair was chin-length, black and carefully untamed, with dark violet-blue extensions to past her shoulders. Her eyes were purple, though it was obviously the result of contacts. She had plenty of mascara on but otherwise had clear, pale skin.

"Shut up, you'll love them!" Tsubaki nudged her shoulder, making Raina roll her eyes. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Yasutora Sado." Tsubaki smiled.

"Raina Kurabara. Nice to _not_ know you. Bye bye now." Raina sauntered off, leaving a trail of eyeing boys behind her. Tsubaki sweat-dropped.

"She's kinda like that..." she trailed off, wringing her hands.

"Well, she seemed nice enough." Ichigo shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Raina POV<strong>

I wasn't surprised at the class' reactions to my uniform. Hell no if I was going to wear a skirt!

"Miss Kurabara, your uniform is not appropriate..." Ochi-sensai sweat-dropped.

"School pants, school shirt, school jacket.." I listed my clothes off.

"Yes, but you should be wearing a skirt..."

"Sensai, you're being unfair, if you don't mind me saying. Not all girls wear skirts. You for example." I pointed at her black pants.

Sensai looked surprised, then grinned. "You've got spunk, kiddo! All right, take a seat."

I smirked and walked over to my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Break time!<strong>

"Yo."

I looked up to see the white-haired boy from my class. He was sorta cool, seeing as he didn't take shit from anybody and always gave off that "Leave me alone" aura.

"yo."

...

He took a seat next to me, under the Sakura.

"Toshirou Hitsugaya."

"Raina Kurabara. How old are you?"

"15 soon. Why?"

"No reason. Heh, I'm younger and probably smarter than you."

He snorted. I kinda liked his company.

"No way, I'm the smartest in the class."

"You wanna bet?" I smirked. He smirked too.

"Tenner says I got the best marks in Maths."

"Twenty says I do."

"Deal."

We shook hands and the deal was made.

* * *

><p><strong>-timeskip, a week later-<strong>

"Congratulations, Raina, you got 100% in the Maths test! Best in the class!"

I smirked, getting up to grab the test from Sensai's hands. As I walked back, Toshirou was glaring at me, clearly surprised.

"Ne, Shiro-chan? Where's my Twenty bucks?" grinning, I held out my hand innocently. He growled, fishing around in his pocket for his wallet. A few classmates sniggered as he pulled out two tens and handed them over. I grinned, winked at him and sat down next to Tsubaki.

"Was that a spark I saw between the two of you?" Tsubaki whispered, nudging my shoulder with hers and winking.

"What? No, just a bet." I waved the cash in front of her face, grinning. "Shopping later?"

"'Kay!" She giggled.

From the corner of my eye I saw Toshiro still glaring at me, so I did a little dance with the top half of my body and mimed kissing the money.

He glared at me again, making me smirk evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>-lunchbreak-<strong>

**No-one's POV.**

Everyone sat on and around a picnic bench, happily chatting about this and that. In the past week, Tsubaki had quickly befriended Orihime and Rukia, the three of them becoming inseperable. Raina, however, remained as detached from the group as she did when she first met them all, with the exception of Tatsuki. Tomboy and tomboy, afterall.

Tsubaki sat on the table of the bench, Raina and Tatsuki on her right with her on the table, Chad sat on the bench on her left, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Mizuiro and Keigo sat on the grass in a half-circle around them.

"Ne, Rukia-chan, Orihime-san and Tatsuki-chan, would you like to join us shopping after school?" Tsubaki smiled politely.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude," Orihime replied quickly, glancing at Raina, who was quietly munching on some onigiri.

"No, it's fine, right Raina?" Tsubaki nudged her sister pointedly.

Said girl shrugged emotionlessly.

"Like I care," she mumbled.

"Day dreaming of your Shirou-chan, are we?" Tsubaki smirked.

Raina's head snapped up and threw her step-sister a glare. "Shut up Tsu-nee-san!"

When she started to giggle Raina crumbled a bit of her onigiri in her hand and flicked it at her.

Tsubaki shrieked and twisted away - falling straight into Chad.

Because of the surprise, he ended up falling off the bench.

End result: Chad flat on his back with his hands encircled around Tsubaski's waist protectively so that she didn't fall off him and hurt herself; said girl clutching his shirt with one hand, the other plus her body tucked into his side, one leg between his.

All together, everyone had the same perverted thought run through their head.

Raina burst out laughing, unable to contain herself any longer.

Tatsuki sniggered.

Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime chuckled, covering it up with coughs and splutters.

Mizuiro grinned and Keigo cried into his friend's shoulder.

Chad's eyes widened, frozen in place by the fact _her face was a mere few inches from his own_.

Tsubaki blushed, letting go of his shirt. She giggled, embarassed, and made to move away.

Chad loosened her grip on her almost reluctantly.

"S-sorry Chad-kun," Tsubaki stammered apologetically, smiling weakly.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm." She dusted off her skirt and sat down next to her sister again, though not without out poking her in the ribs first.

Chad sat up but didn't bother to sit back on the bench, instead remaining on the ground next to Ichigo.

"Well," Mizuiro broke the awkward silence. "How about we all go together?"

"Not a bad idea, except I have to go to the dojo," Tatsuki bailed, smirking. "Shopping ain't really my thing anyway."

"I have to take Karin to her football practice."

"I will follow my sweet beautiful girls anywhere~!"

"Ok, hands up who doesn't want Keigo to come?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"You're all so mean!" Keigo cried, sniffling.

In the end, only Orihime, Rukia and Chad decided to join the sisters. Mizuiro was going on a date with his girlfriend and such and the rest had plans. Chad didn't have anything else to do, so he thought he'd tag along. Besides, it meant spending more time with Tsubaki.

The bell rang shortly after plans were made and the girls decided to go a different way to class; the boys called out sarcastic comments and the girls replied with a few of their own.

As the boys were about to round a corner Chad looked back in time to see Tsubaki look back as well.

As she locked eyes with him, she blushed and smiled. It was different to her usual ones, this one was a little nervous, yet happy too. She waved goodbye and ran to join the others.

Chad felt the corners of his lips tilt up in a small smile and turned to catch up to Ichigo.

He was quite excited to get school behind him today, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something disastrous was bound to happen...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! :D BAM! NOTHER CHAPTER DOWN!<strong>

**Chappie's will be kinda short but otherwise it's ok right?**

**Lemme know! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for lovely reviews! ^^**

* * *

><p>"So where will we go first?"<p>

Orihime and Rukia took the lead as the group of five entered the down town Karakura.

"Chappy Store!" Rukia cheered, grabbing Orihime's hand and marching down the crowded street, leaving the others no choice but to follow.

Raina sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, then told her sister that'd she be in the Punk Pucca store. She walked off and left Chad and Tsubaki alone.

"We should catch up with Hime-chan and Rukia-chan," Chad thought aloud.

"That, or we can walk around a little here. After all, we know where to find them." Tsubaki grinned as she peeked into a window that displayed some stuffed animals.

Chad stared at her lightly tanned face as she held up a hand, trying to see further into the shop. Her grin was wide, revealing straight pearly whites, her uniform was untucked and loose now that school was over. Suddenly she grabbed his arm.

"Chad-kun! They have _Carnivore Kingdom_ plushies!" she squealed, pulling on his arm. "Can we go look?"

"Sure." He couldn't say much else seeing as she'd already dragged him in with surprising strength. Besides that, he was surprised that she was also a fan of the only TV programm he ever bothered to watch.

She led him right to the back of the store, letting go to grab a Kon-like plushie, except it was a tiger and looked more girly.

"It's Tora-chan!" she giggled, cuddling the tiger and spinning around.

Chad chuckled. "Ichigo has Raion-kun, though he doesn't watch the programm. He named him Kon."

"That's awesome!" she laughed, eye's shining.

"Ah, customers." An old man appeared from a doorway behind the counter. He had wispy remains of hair on his head and a kind, smiling face. "Not many young'ns sit around watching that old program these days."

"I love _Carnival Kingdom,_" Tsubaki sighed happily. "All the characters are so cute!"

"I watch it too," Chad admitted, giving a small smile when Tsubaki beamed up at him.

"Really, Chad-kun? That's so cool."

The man chuckled and went to sort papers on the far side of the counter.

Chad's attention went back to Tsubaki, whose bag was open and was counting her change.

"Ossan, how much for the Tora-chan plushie?" she smiled.

"Ah, that old thing? 540 Yen."

Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed as she dug around in her wallet. Quietly, Chad got out his own wallet and put 550 Yen on the counter for the Ossan.

"Keep the change," he told the shop keeper and picked up the plushie, handing it to the now-blushing girl.

"A-Arigatō," replied Tsubaki softly, hiding under her fringe as she her cheeks stained red.

"Mondainai, Tsubaki-san," Chad smiled.

Tsubaki gave him a smile, and again he noticed that this one was different than the smiles she gives to everyone else; normally she smiled with confidence and positivity, this one was a little insecure and hopeful.

She turned quickly, moving to the door. "I'm going up ahead to find Rukia-chan and Hime-chan, join us soon!"

The old man gave a little sigh as she left, drawing Chad's attention.

"You know, she reminds me of my late wife when we were kids." the old man spoke thoughtfully.

"She's very...cute." Chad admitted, not looking the slyly-grinning man in the eyes.

"Go after her then, otherwise you'll lose her." warned the Ossan, and Chad had a feeling he didn't just mean catching up to her.

With a nod of goodbye, Chad walked out of the shop and down the road. He was just passing a smaller street when he heard what sounded like a squabble.

"Please give that back!"

"It's just a stupid plushie, Kawaii-chan. Though if you want, we can give you something else to play with." Three men behind their leader sniggered.

With a horrified glance, Chad recognised Tsubaki even from this distance and with her back to him. Four taller, older boys from a different school had her cornered, the ring leader holding the plushie he'd just bought her high above her head and making her jump for it. He was dimly aware of the fact that her shirt strained over her chest and her already short skirt hiked up in this action, which was probably the reason why they were making her do so. In her desperation to get 'Tora-chan' back she didn't notice.

Suddenly, she stopped jumping and pushed the leader's chest, getting him to stumble slightly.

"Give it back now!" Tsubaki was no longer using her normal, cheerful tone. This one was icey cold and reminded him of Raina briefly.

"Or what, bitch?" the leader smirked.

"This!" With that, Tsubaki kicked upwards between his legs. Chad winced.

As the leader went down, she grabbed the beloved stuffed animal from his weak grip and retreated back two steps.

"Oi you little skank!" One of the followers ran up to her and pushed her back, causing her to stumble and land painfully on her butt, her arms curled around the tiger plushie.

The follower lifted a fist to strike her though never got the chance to follow through, for Chad had stepped in between and took the blow.

"Chad-kun!" Tsubaki cried, getting up to go to him.

"Tsubaki-san. Please go find the others, I'll join you shortly." Chad cracked his knuckles for effect, silently telling her: _I don't want you to see what I'm about to do._ She nodded a little, and with Tora-chan safe in her arms she ran back onto the main street.

"Who the hell you think you are, stepping in like that? You two, go after her!"

"I won't let you."

It was over in minutes; the boys too weak to stand up to Chad's brute strength and build. He made sure they weren't permenantly injured and after brushing his clothes off, he headed back onto the main street.

What surprised him was seeing Tsubaki leaning against the wall not too far from him, Raina, Rukia and Orihime standing silently next to her.

"Chad-kun!" Orihime saw him first; at her exclamation Tsubaki's head jerked up and she rushed towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

"Gomen'nasai Chad-kun! I wasn't paying attention, and I walked into them. They took Tora-chan from me and I ran after them alone, stupid me...are you ok?"

Without thinking, Chad wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"I am much better knowing you're ok." he murmured into her ear, not realising his breath against her skin caused her to blush.

"Kawaii Moment!" Rukia cheered and took a picture of them embracing.

"Gah! Rukia-chaaaaaan," Tsubaki whined and broke off from Chad to run after the petite girl. "You know how I hate my picture being taken!"

"But you look so cute, Tsu-chan!"

"Noooo~!"

Chad watched the girls' antics with a tiny smirk. As he'd thought, something bad had happened today, but in the end it was something good.

He felt a presence beside him and looked down at a smirking Raina.

"Don't worry, Sado-kun, I'll get you a copy of that photo if you want it."

"...Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Tora - Tiger<strong>

**Raion - Lion**

**Ossan - Old man, I think ^^;**

**Arigatō - Thank you.**

**Mondainai - no problem**

**Gomen'nasai - so sorry/very sorry**

**540 Yen = about €5 Euros.**

**There's another one for you! ^^ I had a hard time starting this chapter but all of a sudden all this flowed out! So, sorry if this seems rushed or there are many mistakes! *bows***

**Until next time!**


End file.
